gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Ryder Lynn
Ryder Lynn 'is a character on ''Glee who made his debut appearance in The Role You Were Born to Play, the fifth episode of the fourth season. Ryder is introduced as a student in his sophomore year at William McKinley High School. Finn Hudson notices something special about Ryder during football practice, and manages to convince him to audition for the school's upcoming production of Grease, which is being codirected by Finn himself alongside Artie Abrams. Ryder wins the leading male role in the production, having been chosen by the directors over Jake Puckerman. Ryder has dyslexia. '''Ryder is portrayed by the winner of the second season of The Glee Project, Blake Jenner. Biography Season Four The Role You Were Born to Play Ryder is first seen dancing crazily on the football field by Coach Beiste and Finn Hudson. Ryder had explained to Finn once he met him that he had to get at least a B, or his mother wouldn't let him stay on the football team. Finn suggests that he'd join Glee club, but Ryder rejects due to the pressure. Finn then requests him to sign up for the musical, in which Ryder says he doesn't sing. Finn encourages him, and performs Juke Box Hero with him in the auditorium. After the performance, Ryder asks when try-outs are, and Finn says he already made it in, leaving Ryder alone on the stage, satisfied. Later on, he introduces himself to Marley and she states she already knows him. He says that her mom is awesome because she always sneaks in extra meatballs on spaghetti day. When Kitty is making fun of her, Ryder asks what Marley did to make her be such a bitch towards her. He sings Born to Hand Jive from Grease ''with Marley, Mercedes, and Jake for the Danny and Sandy callbacks. Later, the cast list is put up where it is revealed that he got the part of Danny. Glease Ryder plays Danny in New Directions' production of Grease. He practices with Sam, New Directions Boys, Mike, and Finn and they sing ''Greased Lightning. He also helps Marley with her self-esteem issues caused by Kitty. Before the production begins, he finds Marley trying to make herself vomit and he helps her feel better. He does this by telling her the story of his cousin who had to lose weight for training. His cousin had to resort to laxatives after he couldn't lose it. He ended up crapping in front of the entire school during a meet. Marley then changes into her Sandy costume and Ryder is impressed. When Kitty makes another negative remark and Marley again becomes depressed, he comforts her and kisses her. They then begin the production and sing You're the One That I Want with the rest of New Directions. At the end they get a standing ovation from the audience and Mr. Schuster reveals that they got extremely positive reviews. Dynamic Duets He is first seen saying Marley already has plans for Friday night with him in front of Jake. After each of them exchange insults, the two get a bit physical, only to get broken up by Finn. Ryder, along with Kitty, joins glee club. Finn wants Ryder and Jake's rivalry to end, so he gave them an assignment to perform a duet together. They perform Superman, but that fails when they fight for Marley once more. Finn takes them away and tells them to reveal their greatest fear. After Jake gives him a note of his fear, Ryder asks him to say it face-to-face like a man. Jake reveals that his fear is that he feels he never fits because he's half black, half white, and half Jewish. Jake then asks him to say his fear. Ryder then says the reason he asked Jake to tell him to say his fear is because he could not read. Jake then tells this to Finn, who makes Ryder do a test to see what problem he has. The test proved that Ryder has dyslexia. Later, when Jake is being picked on, Ryder stands up to Phil and the others and states that he has his back as well, establishing their friendship. He then tells Marley he can't see her Friday, and they reschedule their date to next Friday. Ryder is finally seen in this episode singing in Some Nights. Thanksgiving Ryder is first seen socialising and interacting with the glee club members in the choir room, as Marley does her inner monologue. After this, Finn introduces the veteran glee club members to the newcomers, and pairs them together to be mentored before sectionals, Ryder is paired with Mike, and they seem to get along, as they have worked together before during Grease. Finn announces that their performance piece for sectionals will be the viral hit, Gangnam Style, to which Santana retorts that the only person who could handle an upbeat, dance song would be Brittany. In response, Finn decides to have Mike teach the moves to the glee club males in order to select a lead to dance alongside Brittany. While at Ryder's locker, Jake confesses to have had gone on a date with Marley on the night Ryder was occupied. Ryder accepts this statment with no hard feelings, but with clear visible displeasure. They come to an agreement that Jake will not steal the dance lead from Ryder, jokingly adding "You can't have everything at this school." During dance casting, Ryder shows prowess that makes him stand apart from the other contenders, as Jake visibly holds back his skills in order for Ryder to gain the lead. Puck sees this, and jabs at his brother, not knowing his true intentions, Jake responds with an excuse as Ryder happily accepts the lead. Ryder is later seen practicing the dance moves to Gangnam Style as he attempts to learn the lyrics to the song, but is having visible trouble. Jake appears and the two converse. Ryder confesses that he "practices the basics" until he finally understands, to which Jake responds with a sexual joke. Eventually, Ryder agrees to be taught by Jake on how to improve at the dance, as Jake confesses that he takes ballet, something that they swear will be a secret. Backstage before Sectionals, Ryder overhears a conversation between a distraught Marley and a worried Jake. He realizes that Marley is having fear due to the possibility that New Directions might not be able to win, and that she will feel responsible. Ryder then cuts in to the conversation, attempting to make an excuse but it is soon shot down. Ryder and Jake agree to switch places for the good of Marley and the glee club. Ryder is last seen through a blurry perspective from Marley, as she collapses at the closing of the performance of Gangnam Style. Relationships Marley Rose Main Article: Marley-Ryder Relationship They meet in The Role You Were Born to Play and have an immediate attraction. He often defends Marley from Kitty. In Glease he tries to help her with her eating disorder problem and tells her how amazing she is later sharing their first kiss'' and go on to play Danny and Sandy together in ''Grease. Songs Solos Season Four: Greased 2.jpg|Greased Lightning (Glease)|link=Greased Lightning Solos (In A Duet) Season Four: Jukeboxs.JPG|Juke Box Hero (Finn) (The Role You Were Born to Play)|link=Juke Box Hero Superman04x07.jpg|Superman (Jake) (Dynamic Duets)|link=Superman Solos (In A Group Number) Backup Vocals Gallery JBHC.jpg A3wD6lWCEAEKTsa.jpg A4Jc4ZiCIAAJONB.jpg IMG 2477.PNG IMG 2478.PNG IMG 2479.PNG Sectionals2012.jpg RYYYDER.jpg 005~432.jpg 003~494.jpg|Ryder with Finn Ryder lynn.jpg Tumblr md87it7e4v1r6w1eao3 250.gif Ryley.gif EEEE.gif bro vs bro.jpg|Jake and Ryder fighting over Marley in song. Quotes Trivia *Ryder is the second person on Glee to have dyslexia, the first would be Sam, as he mentioned in Audition. *Ryder is not a virgin, as he mentioned in Thanksgiving. Category:Characters Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:Minor Characters Category:William McKinley High School Football Team Members Category:New Directions Members